


you’re one of the few things that i’m sure of

by LilyoseLRC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyoseLRC/pseuds/LilyoseLRC
Summary: “Because I like you!” Theo yelled, joining Liam in slamming his hands down on the bench.“Wait what-““And I was jealous because he called you hot and-“ Theo paused, nervously raking a hand through his hair, “I’ve been working so hard to try and start something with you and I wasn’t going to let this new kid ruin it for me.”
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	you’re one of the few things that i’m sure of

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> i haven’t properly read through this so sorry if there are any mistakes!

After the anuk-ite affair, Theo decided it was time for a clean slate. He was sick and tired of waiting around until something supernatural arose. The first step was to enroll back into school, sure he’d missed a number of years of the curriculum- but that was nothing. He’d almost torn apart an entire pack, a bit of mathematics was in no way a threat. 

Theo was wrong. Very wrong. 

Beacon Hills High was the only academic option he could turn to, with their track record of accepting just about anybody into the school (including him in previous years)- Theo was sure that he would be receiving a place immediately.  
Theo was quickly accepted into the school and with the uneasy smile Mrs Martin assured him with, he was sent to his first class of the semester. Mathematics. 

Things sailed smoothly at first, Theo was sat at a desk and was given a textbook. The teacher had told him to look through the book and look over everything they’d covered since the beginning of the school year- just so he’d know where they were up to. With a smug smirk Theo opened the book, he had always excelled at maths, why would that have changed? 

Though the smirk was wiped off of his face as soon as his eyes landed on the first page. Wait. What? 

Lifting his eyes from the book, Theo observed his fellow classmates. All of which were listening intently to the teacher- some were even taking notes or nodding when the teacher made an inquiry. Clearing his throat and leaning back in his chair, Theo looked over at Liam Dunbar. He was writing something into his book, a problem of some sort.

He looked as the boy dig his teeth into his lip and tapped his pen. 

He looked as the boy’s hair curled at his forehead, which held creases of determination. 

He only looked away when the boy raises his eyes and looked right back. 

*** 

Closing his eyes, Theo willed the ringing of the bell to halt. sensitivity clung to his alert ears and aching head. Grinding his hands into his eyes, Theo stayed slumped at his desk. Why did school have to be so damn hard? 

He’d been at the school for a number of weeks now, and though he excelled at biology and geography- he was at a constant decline in every other subject. After lifting himself from his desk, Theo found himself receiving a sinister warning from one of the school’s administrators. Admitting defeat, Theo headed towards the school’s main office. Having a tutor couldn’t be all that bad. Someone to help him do well in school and also a possible new friend. 

Theo was once again proved wrong. 

Now, it wasn’t actually the part where he had to be tutored that Theo was miffed about. he wasn’t bothered at all- his goal of a clean slate required him to do well in school and having a tutor would allow him to do so quickly and efficiently. The problem however, was who he received as his tutor. 

Liam Dunbar wasn’t actually a terrible tutor, he was smart and especially good at maths and history (the two subjects Theo struggled with especially). The problem was the- 

distractions. 

Yes, Theo had always found Liam attractive but he’d always brushed the feeling off, when you’re trying to manipulate someone into killing their own alpha the last thing you want to do is involve feelings. Or if they were fighting side by side against the latest supernatural threat, he’d tell himself that it was just the adrenaline of the moment. 

But when they were sat inches away from each other on Liam’s bed studying the same book- there was really no excuse. Theo couldn’t even count the amount of times their hands or legs had brushed on one hand. He also couldn’t get over the way Liam would look at him when he finally got an especially difficult equation right. 

Joy, 

Admiration. 

Nobody had ever looked at Theo Raeken like that. It made his heart speed up in a way that would that would leave him shaking and embarrassed. God, Theo from 2 years ago would have laughed and smacked current Theo to his senses. 

But, slowly but surely Theo began to understand the content produced in classes. Teachers went from giving him disappointed smiles to real, impressed grins when he would answer a question correctly. Though improving meant that the tutoring sessions came to an end, But Theo was fine with that. It’d given the boys the chance to build a real and genuine friendship, one that resulted in Theo being accepted by Mason and Corey. Something that he never thought would happen. 

In a matter of weeks, Theo had grown to be a respected student within the school- his chimera status also gave him a leg up when it came to sports and he was quickly accepted into the lacrosse team. Being academic and athletic gifted him with many opportunities outside of classes. If he could just work up the courage to ask Liam out, everything would be perfect. 

Sadly, not all opportunities were positive ones. 

*** 

Making his way to the office, Theo pondered on what his job would be for today. He’d been summoned to the office quite hastily, his teacher claiming that the main reception were in need of his help. It was nothing he wasn’t used to now, he actually quite enjoyed recieving jobs- it gave him a well-earned break from classes and made him feel useful without the need to show his fangs or claws. 

Arriving at the office, Theo caught the eye of a boy around his age- he stood confidently whilst chatting to the girl sat behind the front desk. Theo groaned, he didn’t recognise this boy and he had a feeling he would be showing him around. 

Before he could introduce himself, a firm hand landed on his back. He turned, a teacher he was familiar with stood tall behind him. 

“Morning Mr Raeken,” the man smiled, leading Theo towards the boy, “I was hoping you could show Daniel here around, he’s new to the school and I know you felt the same only a matter of months ago.” 

“Of course Sir,” Theo mustered his most charming smile and held out his hand to the boy before him, “I’m Theo Raeken.” 

The boy raised an eyebrow before clasping his hand, shaking it and replying, “Daniel Crossgrove, it’s a pleasure.” 

Everyone swooned, girls and boys alike. Yeah, Theo didn’t like whoever this guy was. Squinting, Theo sniffed- checking the boys chemosignals and scent. He was human, a confident and smug one at that. With a last fleeting glance, Theo shrugged before leading the new student out of the main office and into the school corridor, all he had to do was show him around. This would have been an easy job, if everyone the pair walked past didn’t stop to stare at the new attractive student. If Theo hadn’t been so amoured with Liam, he probably would’ve acted in the exact same way- but the boy seemed to enjoy this attention a considerable amount, seeing as he stopped every single time someone such as glanced at him. 

Sauntering into the next corridor, Theo was glad that this one was much emptier. He was even more glad when his eyes landed upon Liam, who was chatting excitedly with Mason, but before Theo could try and eavesdrop on their conversation- 

“Who’s that hottie?” Daniel squinted, his teeth catching his lip slightly. 

“Hm?” 

“That one over there,” Daniel pointed in Liam’s direction, please no- 

“Wait a minute is that Liam Dunbar?” Daniel squinted a grin slowly forming on his face, “oh my god! I know that kid damn, he’s looking good these days.” 

Theo swallowed the growl forming at the base at the throat and before he could stop himself he grabbed Daniel’s retreating arm firmly, “he has a boyfriend.” 

“What?” Daniel frowned, turning back towards Liam, “but-“ 

“And he’s really tough,” Theo shrugged, a small smirk gracing his features, “he’s known to be really possessive- honestly Liam’s lucky he’s able to even talk to his best friend!” Theo joked, gesturing to Mason. 

“Well,” Daniel shook Theo’s hand from his arm, “damn, I didn’t even know Dunbar was into guys- if only i’d arrived a couple of months earlier.” 

“yeah,” Theo smiled, steering Daniel away from the two boys, “if only.” 

*** 

“Well, well, well,” a familiar voice jeered, “if it isn’t Liam Dunbar.” 

Liam turned from the woman serving him lunch and after seeing who was talking to him, his face broke out into a grin. 

“Daniel! Oh my- what are you doing here?” Liam barrated, accepting the short hug the boy beckoned him into. 

“I just transferred here today, my parents split and my mums always wanted to live here in Beacon Hills,” the boy raised his arms as if he was admiring the beauty of his surroundings, “so here I am!” 

“Oh, sorry about your parents,” Liam frowned, the other boy shrugged as they both paid for their food, “but it’ll be nice to have another familiar face around here.” 

Daniel suddenly stopped before guiding Liam to an emptier area of the cafeteria away from prying eyes, “hey uh, are you allowed to talk to me- because you know..I heard about your situation.” 

Liam furrowed his eyebrows, feeling thoroughly confused, “situation? Daniel, what situation?” 

“uh, your boyfriend?” Daniel blinked, also feeling confused, “I was told you had like..a really possessive boyfriend and I don’t feel like getting beat up on my first day.” 

Liam took a step back, squinting at the boy in front of him, “Daniel..who told you that?” 

“Liam I just want you to know it’s okay to talk about these things-“ 

“Daniel!” Liam spluttered, “seriously who told you this?” 

“Why would that matter?” 

“Because I don’t even have a boyfriend!” 

“Oh!” It was Daniel’s turn to take a step back, “but..that Theo kid, he was adamant that you had a boyfriend and he insisted I shouldn’t talk to- oh.” 

“What?” Liam screeched, “why would he tell you that?” 

Daniel laughed, clutching his stomach- realisation dawned across his face, “I think you should go and speak to him.” 

But Liam had already stormed off in search of said boy. 

*** 

Anger clouding his vision, Liam caught sight of Theo- he growled, his eyes on the borderline of turning yellow. It was no secret that Liam liked Theo, he had for awhile actually, he just hadn’t acknowledged it until he began seeing Theo in school everyday. In fact, he’d been ranting about Theo’s new workout pants to Mason in the hallway just a matter of hours earlier. So, it was understandable that Liam was mad, confused, but mostly mad at what Theo had been saying about him. Storming towards the bench Theo was sat alone at, Liam slammed his hands down on the wood- causing the bench to shake dangerously. Theo looked up from the book he was studying from, squinting at Liam. 

“What the-“ 

“Why have you been telling people that I have a boyfriend?” Theo looked like he had seen a ghost, though he quickly composed himself. 

“And what makes you think I did that?” 

“Daniel. He told me some story you’d made up about me having some form of possessive boyfriend who didn’t let me talk to anyone..why would you say that?” 

At the sound of the new students’ name, Theo grimaced shaking his head, “doesn’t matter.” 

“Yes it does!” Liam insisted, “it’s just weird and Daniel is my friend but now he feels like he can’t even talk to me, Theo why would you-“ 

“Because I like you!” Theo yelled, joining Liam in slamming his hands down on the bench. 

“Wait what-“ 

“And I was jealous because he called you hot and-“ Theo paused, nervously raking a hand through his hair, “I’ve been working so hard to try and start something with you and I wasn’t going to let this new kid ruin it for me.” 

Theo sighed heavily, not able to meet Liam’s gaze, “I’m sorry if I fucked everything up-“ 

“Theo..shut up,” Liam leaped over the bench- landing in front of Theo, “I like you too idiot- you could’ve just told me.” 

“Really?” Theo laughed brightly and grabbed Liam’s hands, “you could’ve told me first though.” 

“Yeah, true.” 

**Author's Note:**

> soo i haven’t written anything in almost a year, oops?  
> but, this idea just popped into my head so i just thought i’d write it haha 
> 
> let me know what you think :)


End file.
